1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trays, and, more particularly, to an improved dinner tray for supporting a plurality of beverage cups, as well as food and condiments therein
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known, in many types of bars, convenience stores, movies, theaters and restaurants, a consumer will order drinks and/or food to go, or for carrying to a table, vehicle, or the like, for consumption. To better able the consumer to carry the drinks and/or food orders, many establishments provide a basket, box or flat tray. Such baskets, boxes and flat trays may be flimsy or do not hold beverages and condiments in place, and cannot always be successfully used to safely transport consumable items to a table, vehicle, or the like. For example, the food or beverage in a basket or on a tray might slide or fall off and strike a person or other item, requiring time and expense in cleaning and/or mopping up the ensuing mess. Furthermore, if a beverage spilled is hot, the consumer or a bystander could suffer injury. In any event, the food and beverages would be wasted, and some or all of the meal and condiments would be lost.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an improved dinner tray for holding a number of beverage cups in place, and which also provides a flat surface for supporting food and a slotted area to hold condiments securely therein.